Smile protectors Precure happiness givers!
by Yeelimso
Summary: There is a new team of girls has arrived as the Happiness givers, but there is a mystery about two of them... A long lost memory of two dead sister precures are brought up, but why? Are they the old Precure? Read this book to find out! Thank you for all your support guys, please read and review! Thank you! (Any books wanted made, I can try to make them.) Some cuss words are in.
1. Meet the Happiness Givers

_**Hi! I love precure all stars so I decided to make a new precure team to be in one! :P I hope y'all enjoy! Haha, this goes in thanks of my dearest friends I hold in my heart, although all of them won't show... . Don't hate me! Also Sonya is in here you guys, her sister is here too, but... I did some research on Japanese names so I renamed them hope you like it! Also I renamed them because they revived and didn't just you know keep the same names and memories as Sonya did. Have fun and thanks for the support! Disclaimers: Don't any of the precures expect the new ones!**_

 _ **Here is a short version of what happened to Sonya and her sister...**_

 _ **Sonya walked into her house where her sister waited for her, Sihira. "Some on Sihira, we have to mmet the others." She said, her sister nodded and they walked towards the new land where all Precure were invited. "Nozomi! Love!" Sonya yelled towards the two precure and they looked at me yelling at the same time, "Sonya!" Then started jinxing, "Wait, you know her? Sukoi! (amazing.)" Sonya just watched and gave a slight smile then walked away.**_

 _ **Sonya P.O.V**_

 _ **I watched everyone have fun, the Doki Doki Precure, Yes! Precure 5 gogo, Smile Precure and etc. I sat down and looked up to the sky and I noticed some things in the sky falling, "IN coming!" I yelled. I spinned and growled at the old enemies, "Guys lets do this. Turns out they were stronger then thought we were beaten up bad, I looked over at my sister and nodded, "Miina, please listen, go as far away as you can." They turned on me shocked, Cure Ace said, "We can't leave you guys..." I glared at them and watched them drag themselves up and leave. "Gomanesi, Miina." I looked at my sister and we ran slashing and cutting.**_

 _ **~After the battle~**_

 _ **There was a loud boom and all the precure ran over to the edge only to find two bodies on the floor, one protecting the other. The Precure ran down afraid of what happened, and so they asked Cure Rainbow, who was alive unlike her dead sister she was protecting, Cure Toxic, "Miina-san~" She fell on the ground unable to move, "Gomenesi, I didn't tell you the consequences... Please remember us..." Then she layed on the ground dead, that day, was a sober day, The precure had lost two of their best, strongest Precure, and two of their friends... "Eh?" Happy turned around to see a little girl with dark blue hair, running towards the Two dead precures. "Doesde? Why? Why did she... they die?" the girl softly wept tears streaming down her face the other Precure didn't even bother to get her away from Cure Rainbow, they were too sad to.**_

 ** _My Precures (with short descriptions):_**

 _ **Aika Yukimura/Cure Song-Likes being isolated, even though she has a sister she'd rather be alone, soon learns that being alone isn't exactly what you want. Always loved her sister, friends and world deep in her heart. Always alone in school. Sporty and is famous in school, even though people don't like to be with her. Last Precure to be made.**_ _ **Catchphrase: "The strength of songs, one creator of happiness. Cure Song!" Appearance: (Normal) long black hair, that is straight, black eyes that will sometimes a rainbow will appear in it. (Precure) first few times.. Dark long curly hair, purple eyes, with dark clothes. Her eyes will shine a rainbow sometimes, final form her hair is a light purple, or just purple, eyes are still the same purple color in two buns and some hair tied around it so it would flow out, her clothes are lighter. attacks: Dark Song(can't use after she changes, but it is her strongest attack), Song melody, Precure Notes downfall, Song melody duo. Group attack Happy, Happy star attack.**_

 _ **Aiko Yukimura/Cure Star- Loves her older sister, she doesn't give up that her sister hates until one time she was tricked, but her sister proved that she loved her before being sent into the hospital because of the injury. First Precure. Catchphrase: "The one that always stay bright, one creator of happiness. Cure Star!"Appearance: (human) has a short, cute black side ponytail it is curly. Her black eyes will show hints of anger in them sometimes. (precure) long curly blonde hair in two ponytails with a streak of pink in each, her eyes are pink and are usually friendly. Her clothes are pink with stars circling the pink outfit. Attacks: Star meteor, Precure star fire, Star rain. Group attack, Happy, happy star attack.**_

 _ **Hoshi Fuki/Cure Wind- A girl in Aika's class. She is nice to everyone, but Aika because she can't get along well with her, but she soon turns out to be Aika's best friend. Once she becomes Precure, she recognizes that Aika seems to be like her childhood hero. Sixth precure. Catchphrase: "A bringer of breezes that never fails, one creator of happiness. Cure Wind!" Appearance: (human) A cute short bob that is dark blue and straight. (precure) one long ponytail that's shifted downwards, the color is light, light blue, her eyes are also light blue, or periwinkle, clothes are the same color of her hair just a bit darker. Attacks: Wind blower, Precure tornado attack, Wind blast. Group attack Happy, happy star attack.**_

 _ **Mizuki Suzuki/Cure Hope- The youngest of the group, Mizuki is upbeat and listens to Aiko alot, even though she respects Aika she prefers to be with Aiko and not get in trouble by Aika. She is also very athletic. Third precure. Catchphrase: "The love that's always there for you, one creator of happiness. Cure Hope!" Appearence: (human) A red head, her hair is short and almost always down, however she has bob pins to keep her bangs from falling. (precure) her red hair gets brighter and she gives off an upbeat feeling for her teammates, red eyes, red clothes. Attacks: Hope shoot, Precure Red heart kill, Hope Home run! Group attack, Happy, happy Star attack.**_

 _ **Takara Tachibana/Cure Joy- Aiko's best friend since kindergarden, she gelps Aiko idemetimalty when Aiko asks for her help, even though it was crazy, she loved being with her, she knows Aiko's secrets as Aiko knows hers. However she was very shocked to hear the Aika was going back to school. Second Precure. Catchphrase: "The happiness that touches your heart, one creator of happiness. Cure Joy!" Apperance: (human) she has her hair in twintails, the color is green and she always messes with her hair, eyes are green. (precure) Light green and her hair is down with a small cute pigtail, her color is green, for joy and luck. Attacks: Joy, joy kiss, Precure amethyst breaker, Joy Tornado. G**_ _ **roup attack, Happy, happy star attack.**_

 _ **Yuki Tsukino/Cure Secret- The friend of Takara's little sister. She joins the group only to be a week older then Mizuki, turns out that she can keep secrets and has them too... As a trustworthy person people come up to her to talk about their problems at all costs, she did have a trust issue, that make her extremely cautious about joining. Fourth precure. Appearance: (human) White haired girl that has her hair down along with bangs so when she looks down she can cover her eyes. (precure) long white hair that is in a black wire, eye color is unknown, and her costume is black. Catchphrase: "The keeper to stop from falling and to stay hidden! One creator of happiness. Cure Secret!" Attacks: Secret rose, Precure blinding light, Secret snow. Group attack, Happy, happy Star attack.**_

 _ **Kazue Wakahisa/Cure Light- The animal lover, that is usually alone with animals, she acts like she can hear them and figures out that some animals are bad and horrible like people describe them. however somewhere in her heart she still has that soft animal loving heart. She can be reckless sometimes... Fifth precure. Catchphrase: "The charisma that shines in the dark and show the way, one creator of happiness. Cure Light!" Appearance: (human) Long light yellow hair that is twisted in a way, but it's still down. her eyes are amazingly golden and kids joke how they'll get fortune after looking in her eyes. (precure) golden hair with silver clothes, eyes are still treasury gold, but sometimes flash silver. Attacks: Light beam, Precure treasure attack, light the way! group attack Happy, happy Star Attack!**_

* * *

"Aiko! Get away from my room!" Aika yelled at her sister. The two sisters lived with their butler Len Shogi, but since Len wasn't here today, Aika could yell at her sister all she wanted to. Aiko peeked back in, "I will leave if... You take school this year." Aika growled at her sister knowing that Aiko won't leave until she says 'yes', "Fine, I won't like it and I might drop out again, just warning you," said Aika pointing her finger at her sister, "Yes! I finally did it!" Aika sighed and started to pack her things, _This year is going to suck..._ Aika just looked into the window, _Maybe I'll make friends... NOT!_

 **Aiko's P.O.V**

I hoorayed myself, I made my sister go to school again! I know she studies ny herself and that's hard, I think that way anyway. I looked at the time and frowned, then I yelled, "Aika onee-chan! I'm going to school see you there!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. _I can't wait to tell Takara my new achivement!_ I thought as I ran down the street and turned to run where my best friend, Takara, always waited for me. "Watch out-Seki!" I hit this flying doll and I looked at it with interest, then I remembered I had school and I ran to see Takara waiting for me, "Let's go Takara!" I slowed my pace down and we joggeed to school, "What made you so late and happy Aiko?" She asked, I was ready for that wuestion, "I did it!" I squealed and she squealed too, "Really she said, 'yes'?" She asking me rapidlya dn I answered back just as fast.

~After school~

"Bye Takara! See you later!" "Bye Aiko see you tomarrow!" I watched her walk away, I would usually walk with her, but I was waiting for my sister. _Dirring! Dirring! Dirrring!_ I heard the bells ring and saw people that was probably in my sister's grade walking out and I saw my sister, I ran over to her and she ignored me. "How was school? I was right to make you go there right? Did you like it there? Did you make any friends? What did you learn? Did you learn anything? Come on tell me!" She ignored me and kept going, "I'm gonna see you later. Project." then I watched my sister walk away, and I just sighed.

"Let me out-Seki!" I heard the same voice that came out of the doll and I opened my backpack and sat in my room wondering what to do. "Do you know the Precure-Seki? You look like a dead Precure-Seki... Tell me-Seki. Is your name... Sihira by any chance-Seki?" I looked at the flying thing and laughed, "No, that's a funny name, but..." Then I trailed off, there was something so familiar about that name... "I feel like I should know... What's your name though? I'm Aiko Yukimura." "I'm Sekimun-Seki, a fairy that is looking for help from the Precure-Seki! And I think you can help-Seki!"

~After transforming and fighting the first baddie, and now in school~

I ran towards Takara, "Takara can you help me?" She looked at me funny then said, "Sure, what is it?" "Can you.." I hesitated, "Help me find who I am?" I opened my mouth wide, shocked at what came from my mouth, "I mean can you become a Precure?" She looked at me and without hesitating she said, "Sure!" We smiled at each other and ran out of school, towards the next Hikarika.

 **Takara's P.O.V**

I helped Aika, but wondered what she meant by the part 'Help me find who I am', I remembered herself being shocked asking that question. I didn't mind though, she is my friend and I would do anything to help her. Then I saw this girl named Mizuki, she was in my sister's class, "Oy! Mizuki!" Then a Hikarika appeared, No, I thought and I took the risk of transforming in front of her, but I noticed that Aiko did the same thing. I yelled, "Joy, joy kiss!" My attack made the Hikarika flinch and we started to fight again.

Mizuki seemed shocked at first, then she accepted it, "Star! I yelled, "she's not scared!" I watched Star nod, "Ok, Joy! She might be another precure!" She was right soon we heard someone shout, "The love that's always there for you, one creator of happiness! Cure Hope! Hope shoot!" I heard her yell and smiled, we finally had another member.

 **Mizuki's P.O.V**

I smiled at myself the next day of school, then put on a straight face, I had to find the next precure, or at least help look for her. "Oy Yuki!" I yelled at the most trustworthy kid in my class, she can help you and keep secrets, I smiled at her, "Yuki! I have a secret and I need your help Yuki!" She looked up, "Ok," her bangs almost covered her eyes, you could still see the eyes sure you could, but you couldn't exactly determine her eye color.

"Yuki, you see I'm a new precure and I need help looking for the other members! So can you help me Yuki? I can greet the others to you!" I spoke with intensity, excitedly because the more help the merrier right? "Hai, yes. Sure I wouldn't mind helping you, but... demo, gomenisai, I can't help you much..." I was in shock, Yuki was actually crying, I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, "It's ok Yuki, dosdaknow?" I asked, she said, "I wanna be a Precure too Mizuki, but I can't... Can't because I keep secrets and that's a bad thing not a good thing."

I looked at her, "Yuki," I said, "It's fine, I am one hundred percent sure that you are one of us!" I smiled warmly at her, but just then a Hikarika appeared, "Oh, no.. Yuki stay here." "Friends Precure! Happy, happy! Henshiin!" I transformed, "The love that's always there for you! One creator of happiness, Precure Hope!" I fought hard and I almost lost. I watched Yuki chanting me on, but every hit I gave was weak and the ones the Book Hikarika gave was strong and powerful, I was no match for it alone. The other two had class right now so they couldn't help me at all...

Then I heard, a voice, soft and miraculous. The keeper to stop from falling and to stay hidden. One creator of happiness, Cure Secret. ** _"_ ** The voice wasn't loud or rough, but soothing and soft, I turned to see my new comrade, Precure Secret, "Yuki! I told you! Did you doubt me ever?" I was Yuki's only true friend, I always thought I was older, but it turns out that Yuki's actually older then me.

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

I unknowingly smiled and then hid it, but Mizuki saw me and returned the favor. I saw Kazue and ran up to her, she was in two of my Precure comrades classroom, and I also kept some of her secrets. "Kazue, hi." "Eh? Oh, Yuki-chan konichiwa. What's wrong?" "Etto... Can you follow me?" I looked at her, "Do you know Takara and Aiko-san?" "Hai, I do know them why?" "Etto... can you tell them... that I said, Monday 6 p.m?" "Eh?" Kazue looked at me funny, I never usually spoke to her, barely any favors. "Umm... Etto... hai, whacata. Ok." I smiled, but then there was a Hikarika, "Yuki Run! Run!" Kazue yelled at me, but I stood fast staring at the Hikarika.

Soon I felt three other presences standing near me. "Miina," I said, "Hanshiin." I heard Takara protest, "Demo... There are tons of people here Yuki! We..." I heard Aiko-san speak up, "It's fine let's do this." The others nodded and we transformed only to be beaten up in seconds, "Grr, this Hikarika was morphed with a... dumbbell... Why a dumbbell out of all the other things there are in school." "Yuki..." I got up slowly and turned my head to see Kazue, "Aiko, Takara. Nani? What are you doing...?" I saw a glint in her eyes and saw what could help us. "Kazue-san, oniigasiimas, please be a Precure. Please..." I felt pain seething through me, and I passed out, I usually don't, but it was pain! And pain hurts! Just kidding, I was faking, faking so that Kazue-an could be a Precure.

 **Kazue's P.O.V**

I ran up to Yuki, she was like a little sister to me. Then I got pushed back,I fought I couldn't leave yuki like that, "YUUUKIII!" I screamed her name, I thought I saw her flinch, but I couldn't believe it, she needed help. Then I felt this amazing power go through me, "Henshiin! The charisma that sines in the dark and show the way! One creator of happiness, Precure Light!" I smiled I was a Precure, and that meant I could help the others.

~After the battle~

I saw a friend of my older sister, come up. "Oy! Hoshi-san!" "Ehh? Nani?" "Hoshi-san, are you a precure?" I was so excited, that I went a bit up. "Excuse me what? How can i be Precure?" She shook her head, "Even if I could be I wouldn't wanna be... Gomenasai." I was dismayed, "Why?" "Etto... You see... I heard there were two Precures, the best they say... That had fallen, and I seen it with my own eyes," her eyes were looking down at me her voice was soft, but the meaning was like a stone trying swim in water, she kept on talking, "I was a little girl that time and I snuck to see the battle, Cure Rainbow, she helped me once and that was when I wanted to become a Precure, but then... It happened, I saw the other Precures leave, on her order. She ordered them out so her sister and she could do suicide with the enemy..."

I watched her weep and hugged her, "It's ok Hoshi-san, that's the past, and now you can repay the debt to Precure Rainbow." I never heard of a story like that, Precures couldn't die... Could they? "Etto... Umm... Hoshi?" "Hai?"I heard her sniffling, "What date was that?" She looked at me"It was a Monday morning... That's all I remember." I looked at her shocked, my sister said that one Monday school was closed because of something and that something made everyone, well almost everyone cry, including my parents.

She nodded then a Hikarika appeared, "You." I never heard, Hoshi's voice so mean and cold, "You..." She ran to the Hikarika and she became precure, but she didn't say anything, only used different tactics to the Hikarika that it seemed to be weak of, "Wind blower!" She yelled, within seconds the Hikarika was defeated, "Done." she sighed and smiled, then turned around to see me... "...Eh.. Hi?" "Sukoi!" I had shining eyes. "You took it down so fast!" She laughed nervously and then left, "See you later Kazue!"

I watched shocked, then shrugged, I could ask her later anyway, "Hoshi-san!" I yelled, she wasn't paying attention to me however she was fighting with another girl. "I snuck into a bush and listened. "Eh?! Hikarika? What's that? Fuki, you are really outgoing and stupid, no one would think you would be crazy!" Hoshi was speaking to a girl about the same age as her, she had straight black hair, and wasn't wearing uniform, more like a laced tank top with short jean pants. I watched then decided to pay attention to what they were saying because they were talking about Precure things.

 **Hoshi's P.O.V**

I was in an argument with Aika and she wouldn't listen to me, was her name even, Aika? I know she looks like the normal form of Cure Rainbow, my hero, but then again, Aika is a b****. Or was she willing not to remember or was she reborn? My mind was spinning with ideas and I knew other Precure members would help if I knew any of them. I was really frustrated, then I heard a rustle in the bushes, someone was watching us fight. Aika seemed to noticed a long time ago however she still chose to fight.

I left and turned to the bushes only to see a shocked Kazue. I sighed and walked away and looked out, there was a girl that looked like Aika just a smaller, innocent kind. I walked over to her and I noticed, that she was Aika's little sister Aiko. "Aiko!" I yelled, aware that she was the precure leader, "so what's up?" She looked at me, "I believe my sister is a Precure, but I can't reach her... Hoshi will you get her to her senses for me?" I must've looked dumbfounded, because she laughed and said, "It's ok if you can't I'll just try to... do it myself." She put on a brave face, even though her eyes were glimmering with sadness. "I'll do it," I said, i wanted to see if she was Precure Rainbow anyway and if she was I would be helping her remember who she is and was, "I'll bring her to her senses Aiko." I smiled, she smiled brightly at first then weakly, "Thanks a lot! But... Do you think she loves me at all?" I nodded, "definitely Aika is a sad girl who hides her feelings," I said.

I smiled awkwardly and walked away, I actually didn't know if I could keep that weak promise. "Aika!" She turned around to look at me confused, but she quickly hid the confusion with a smirk, "So you're finally going to talk to me? What do you want?" I looked at her, straight in the eyes "I need help with something." She snickered, "Me help you? You want me to help you?! Ha! Sure why not, meet you at my house four thirty sharp or no." She smirked. However she didn't give me her address, _I am doomed! Oh yea!_ An idea popped into my head and as soon as school was out I ran towards the middle school.

"Aiko! Help me!" She was talking to Takara and Kazue, "Hmm? Ah! Hoshi-san! Did you do it?" "No!" My voice must've been harsh because the girls looked shocked/scared, but I didn't have time to apologize, "Aiko, where do you live? I promised to meet your sister there four thirty sharp!" She nodded, "Go through the alley, straight until clover street, then turn towards Marchland Road, then my house is the first house seen on Pokey Lane." I nodded and ran off.

~After finding the house~

I found Aika waiting outside, she turned to me a bit flustered and shocked that I was there, but in a second she got her posture straight, "Yo." She said. I looked at their house it was **_huge_** I was really shocked myself. The house was probably 200 feet by 250 feet, with a garden on both sides, a backyard that was probably 150 feet by 250 feet, 3 stories high, all brick walls, wooden roof, pool in the backyard, and a greenhouse near by, although that wasn't all... _So this is the house of a girl who refused to be the school council president, a girl who always liked being alone and a little girl who is so excited to have friends, and is the president of her classroom,_ I thought.

"Heh, you actually, found my house at four thirty sharp," she said, impressed. "Well, you have the right to be here..." She stayed quite then murmured, "Usually, my sister doesn't give directions, how is she any different?" I pondered about what she said, that must mean other girls must've tried to come to her house! I went inside and followed, Aika afraid of getting lost. "Wait here. Let me cover my things. Oh, and this is my room."

When she went I snuck a look at her room, it was tidy and clean... half of it was anyways, the other side there were posters of question marks, Precure and etc. She pressed a button that made a wall come from the top and bottom to separate the room, so that you can't see the dirty side. I walked in too soon, "Oy! I didn't say you could come in!" I jumped back. "I'm sorry!" She glared at me, "it's fine come in." She sat down on a chair and pointed towards her bed, "Uh, yes!" "What you need help with?" She had curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Ummm... I need help with being a... I mean math, and having friends!" She laughed, not snickered. I watched in shock. "You.." She choked with laughter, "Look here, I can help with math, but making friends?! Ha! wrong person, you can ask my sister." She was showing the true part of her I knew it then her eyes narrowed and her voice got cold again, "well let's start."

~after the * _hard*_ math homework~

"Oy, Fuki. Are you... Cure Wind?" I froze, stone solid. "Pheh, you know do't have to be so noticeable, I figured out whose who." She sighed, y'all should just quit. Well then, bye." After words I was pushed out of the door, and I was still confused, What just happened?! "HIKARIKA!" I snapped my head towards the sound and ran towards it. "Precure! Metamorphosis!" A key chain on my phone took over my phone. Then my phone opened and said, "Go! Go! Cure Wind! Happiness spread! Go! Go!" I yelled at the Hikarika, "Oy! Ugly thing!" The others soon joined me, but this Hikarika was different somehow... My tactics wouldn't work, the ones Cure Rainbow used wouldn't work, I started panicking.

"The strength of songs! One creator of happiness! Cure Song!" Then, there was a girl with dark purple hair, a mask, and dark clothes. She ran towards the Hikarika her face expressionless and never changing. She kicked it from its back then to it's front, and was attacking the Hikarika like she always did. She looked at us, soon as she did the Hikarika decided it was time to attack, she cranked her head to the side and the Hikarika missed it's punch, she grabbed it's arm and used it to help her kick it in the guts. "Dark Song, let sorrow be filled!"

Soon the Hikarika lost and it disappeared into thin air. Then Cure Song disappeared also. Star and I however noticed something familiar with the new Precure... I ran back into Aiko and Aika's house to check upon Aika, she wasn't there, then I heard shuffling and I looked at a cold, confused Aika who was holding a bag of chips in one hand and a chip in the other that was going into her mouth. "Fuki?" "Just call me Hoshi, neh?" "Ok, Hoshi. What are you doing here?" SHe asked. "Oh can I loo~" I was cutoff by Aiko. "Sissy!" Aika ran into her room and slammed the door. I looked confused then decided better of it, I left.

 **Aika's P.O.V**

I heard my sister and ran straight into my room and locked it, no way was she coming near me. I then pulled the lever and looked into my other side of my room. I walked in and looked around, I started murmuring, "Yes! Precure 5 Gogo, Fresh Precure, Max heart, heart catch, smile, happiness charge, Doki Doki, suite~" I began reciting all the Precure names afterwards I finshed saying their team names. I looked around to the picture I was looking for, "Precure sisters, Precure Rainbow and Precure Toxic."

The news letter says, that they have died, their human names unknown and only known by the other Precure, but the hint in the two sister's eyes showed that they would 100% reincarnate, and be born again. I sighed, the only way now was to meet the other Precures... I looked at my sheet of paper, I was only going to vistit a few...

 ** _List:_**

 ** _Yes! Precure 5 Gogo!_**

 ** _Yumehara Nozomi/CureDream_**

 ** _Natcuki Rin/Cure Rin_**

 ** _Kasugano Urara/ Cure Lemonade_**

 ** _Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint_**

 ** _Minazuki Karen/ Cure Aqua_**

 ** _Mimino Kurumi/Milk/Milky Rose_**

 ** _Coco/Syrup/Nuts/Mailpo_**

 ** _Fresh Precure:_**

 ** _Momozono Love/Cure Peach_**

 ** _Aono Miki/Cure Berry_**

 ** _Yamabuki Inori/Buki/Cure Pine_**

 ** _Higashi Setsuna/Eas/Cure Passion_**

 ** _Tart/Chiffon_**

 ** _Heartcatch Precure_**

 ** _Hanasaki Tsuubomi/Cure Blossom/Chypre_**

 ** _Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine/Coffret_**

 ** _Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine/Potpourri_**

 ** _Tsukikage yuri/Cure Moonlight/Dead: Cologne_**

 ** _Suite Precure:_**

 ** _Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody/Dory & Miry_**

 ** _Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm/Rery & Fary_**

 ** _Kurokawa Ellen/Seiren/Cure Beat/Sory & Lary_**

 ** _Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse/Tiry & Dodory_**

 ** _Hummy/Fairy tones (Dory, Rery, Miry, Fary, Sory, Lary, Tiry, Dodory)_**

 ** _Smile Precure:_**

 ** _Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy_**

 ** _Hino Akane/Cure Sunny_**

 ** _Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace_**

 ** _Midorikawa Nao/Cure March_**

 ** _Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty_**

 ** _Candy/Pop/Dead:Royal Queen_**

I looked at my list and smiled, since summer vacation is out, I think I should pay a visit to them. I might cause some ruckus on the way too... Seems like Beat and Passion were evil once... I wonder what it would be like to try and make them evil again... I looked at my list and pondered, Precure Rainbow was close to alll the precure, but she might have had favorites...


	2. Aika's Adventures

_**Hi hi! this chapter is about Aika's Journey to the other Precure! Thank you for all the support and such you guys! If you did notice, I don't have their team logo don't worry I will make one!**_

* * *

 **Aika's P.O.V**

I looked at my list again, the first one was Precure 5. I teleported into their town and looked around. "Oy! Watch out!" Right there a girl with dark pink hair was running straight towards me, I went to the side and she hit the light pole. "Edadada... Are you ok?" I looked at her then at the list, I looked up again into her eyes, "hai, I'm fine. What about you Yumehara Nozomi?" She looked at me confused then said, "Perfectly fine. How'd you know my name? Are you..." She stopped. Then a girl with short red hair ran in "Nozomi! You baka! What were you thinking running fast like that?!"

Then she looked at me, "Ah, gomenasai, Nozomi! Say sorry!" "Hai! I am very sorry." Then I watched the two girls leave, I thought, _Nozomi, I will wait here so don't worry about it._ I smirked and sat on top of the railing and waited.

 **Nozomi's P.O.V**

I was confused that girl somehow looked like Sonya, I was befuddled. After class I went over to our usual sitting seat in lunch. "Yo Urara, Komachi, Karen," Rin said, "how have y'all been?" Karen nodded as in to say fine, Komachi said, "pretty fine. and Urara said, "Well... ok... because I saw this girl that looked like Sonya this morning and I was scared half to death and also happy, but then she was gone..."

"Yo," we heard a voice that was a bit stingy and turned around to see the girl I saw this morning. "Yo, Precure 5. So where's Syrup, Coco, Nuts, and Milk?" We froze for a sec and then Karen grabbed her left arm, and Rin grabbed her right, then dragged her to a safe secret place. Urara shivered, "that was the girl I ran into this morning!" I looked at her shocked, "me too!" I exclaimed.

Karen and Rin let go of the girl and stared at her, inspecting her. "Yo," she said, "Name's Aika, Aika Yukimura." She didn't smile a bit. That's was when I certain that she wasn't Sonya. Sonya would smile a lot, even if she was sad. She would help others first even though she had larger problems of her own. She was sweet, this girl... sorta wasn't. However I am going to try hard to become friend's with her.

Urara was determined too, by the looks of it, she said, "hi my name is~" The girl cut her off, "Kasugano Urara, nice to meet you." we all sorta stood there shocked then Urara calmed down. "Please, call me Urara-chan Aika-san." Aika smiled a bit and I watched trying to contain my excitement. "Call me Aika, Cure Lemonade." She smiled in a evil way and tilted her head, to look innocent, I fell for the trap... We all froze and glanced at the girl.

I was shocked, then I remembered, she said, 'yo Precure 5 gogo.' when she saw us at lunch. She just gave a sick smile. "I am here to know about Precure Rainbow's human name, if you guys can kindly give me the information. She sat down and looked over at us, I felt sick. This girl gave you the chills. Komachi spoke up, "Well... we can't exactingly give you information, because you could be evil." She looked at us, "Fine, then a battle then. You five againist me, if y'all win, which ahem won't happen... You guys tell me where the Fresh Precure is, if y'all win, I'll leave with no info."

She smirked and I got mad, "Ok deal. Right miina?" They all nodded "Precure metamorphosis!" We yelled, once we were Precure I saw her getting ready her self. She grabbed her phone and her key chain took over, "Precure Henshiin! Darkness creators!" Then the phone spoke, "Go! Go! Cure Song! Darkness spread! Go! Go!" I gasped, I have heard there was a new Precure team, that were happy creators, not darkness! "The soft strumming of an evil melody, Cure Song!" She had long curly dark hair, and her clothes were extremely dark. The sleeves, were wilted hearts, and she had a black heart as a pin on her hair. She had a ragged cloak, and a mask on. Her clothes resembled wilting hearts.

"Let's do this." She said, Rogue yelled, "What have you done, disgracing the Precure?! You have no right to be one!" I had tears welling up, I shouted, "You call yourself a Precure?! How can you be like this? What happened to you to make you dark?" Aqua came over and patted my back, she whispered, "Don't worry Dream, we'll beat her then maybe she'll turn back to good." I looked at Aqua, my eyes blurry and nodded.

~After the Battle~

She was standing, Cure Song was standing and glaring down at the fallen bodies of the other Precure, They weren't dead, but injured, as soon as Milky Rose came, she disappeared to next Precure team...

 **Love's P.O.V**

I looked out of the window... _dirrring, Dirring._ My phone rang, I looked at it, it was Kurumi. " _Hello?"_ I heard a familiar voice, "Hello? Nozomi? Why do you sound~" " _Love, she's coming for you next be~ careful..."_ I panicked, "Who? Hello? Who are you talking about? Nozomi?" " _Love? This is Kurumi. Listen, I don't know what happened, but the girls were all beaten up when I found them and saw a figure disappear, then Nozomi said, something about contacting you to warn you about that figure. Just be careful ok? The figure took down all of them..."_ I stood in shock, "Ok. I'll warn the others, and thanks."

Then I hung up, but I heard, Buki's and Miki's voices, including Setsuna's, "Yep, meet y'all here to talk about it then, bye~" I heard Setsuna's voice cut off as she hung up, "Love, Miki and Buki are coming here to talk about the call..." For some reason I felt tears in my eyes, I was a bit upset I guess. Setsuna seemed worried and shocked and ran straight to me, "Are you ok?" she asked. I sniffed,, "it's just that you were listening and you told the others without telling me... that.." Setsuna looked hurt herself to hear that. "I'm sorry Love. It's just that I didn't mean to , I heard Nozomi's voice then her urgency and desperation, I listened then contacted the others...I'm sorry I should've talked to you first..." She had tears in her eyes, she was really sorry. I smiled, "It's fine." "Hondoni? Really?" I nodded and she hugged me.

Soon the others were here and we started talking then I noticed that I had to go shopping, "No! Love, we are going to have to stick together,"Miki said, she urged me not to go, but then I asked, what would happen if my mom met the stranger. Setsuna immediately said, 'no' to letting mom go. Soon we ended up going together. then a girl was running towards us, Buki yelled, "watch out!" the girl zoomed past me, but I started falling, then she came back and helped me up, "Sorry Momozono Love, I was in a rush." I looked at the girl in confusion, do I know her? She did remind me of Sonya... Soon we brought the girl named Aika to Kaoru's doughnuts and we spoke, she never laughed once.

Setsuna seemed to get suspicious of her. "Well, what should I call y'all? Fresh Precure? Neh Cure Peach-chan, what should I call y'all?" We all stood frozen.. Except for Setsuna she seemed downright suspicious, "What do you really want girl? Who are you really?" She looked over at Setsuna her eyes cold, "Eh? What did you say? you have no right of becoming a Precure in the beginning anyways Eas, you are just a girl who thinks she has friends when you don't, you don't deserve to be a Precure. You think being Eas that memory ran away? It didn't." She stood her hair was in the air, like snakes and looked ready to attack.

Setsuna was taken back, the memory of Eas had disappeared and was forgotten until now, she looked heart broken and terrified, I stood up,"You have no right to say that to Setsuna!" She glared at me her eyes were glowing dark purple, "Eh? Really? You have no idea what kind of pain she had, you don't even understand her, you literally got mad at her this morning, without knowing exactly what she was saying!" I had a look of horror and anger in my face, "how would you know that?!" I would know because, I been knowing. I was the one, Nozomi and Kurumi warned you about. All I want is Precure Rainbow's Human name..." Her face was menacing, scary and terrifying, and horrifying and etc. Miki and Buki stood up, Aika sneered, "you guys think y'all can defeat me?"

"Even the Precure 5 lost! Four is nothing, you guys are nothing!" We glared, "Precure Beat up!" We yelled, soon we were Precure, but the scary thing was, that she was one too. "Let's do this no?" She said, "Dark Song."

~After the battle~

Aika looked down at the girls, "Pathetic, next is Heartcatch... Fresh Precure Have fun." Then Aika sneered and disappeared. However there was a Tart hiding in the bushes who watched the whole fight.

 **Tsubomi's P.O.V**

I ran towarsd Erika, "Erika! Ohiyo!" Erika replied, "Ohiyo Tsubomi! " I caught up to her and we started walking, "So, what's up?" she asked, "nothing much, I'm just excited for the next fashion show!" Erika screeched, "ME TOO!" I smiled and we reached our classroom, Itsuki was already there. "Hey guys!" She said, "I'm excited, the last day of school, you know? More time for the fairies, and bonding." she winked.

~After school~

We ran into Momoka and Yuri. "Hi Momo-nee! Hi Yuri!" Erika said, "We got another fashion show coming up, can you guys help?" Momoka winked, "Anything for my favorite fans, and little sister!" I cheered, out loud then once I realized that my face turned bright red of embarrassment. Erika nudged me by the shoulders. "You're really excited aren't you Tsubomi?" My face got redder, Yuri gave a hint of a smile, Itsuki and Momoka smiled, and Erika laughed. Soon we all walked towards the greenhouse, Momoka had to do her job so she left.

"Guys,"Yuri said, "I got a call from Kurumi and Tart this morning... and... There is a girl who seems to be a Precure... who hurt both the Fresh Precure and the Precure 5... Her name's Cure Song... Long dark curly purple hair, dark clothes, and she has a mask on." Itsuki said, "Is that why you were so distanced today?" Yuri nodded, "I wanted to tell you guys, but you know, we are in different schools and grades, so it was hard to get the information by." "WAIT WAH?!" said Erika. Yuri looked at her, "basically there is a girl who is trying to get something from the precure." "A hunter?" I asked. Yuri shook her head, "i don't think so , she left the others to live though." I made an 'oh' sound.

I walked straight into the greenhouse door, "Edadada, ouch." Then the door opened, a girl with long straight black hair, "Uh.. Hi?" I said. "hi,"She said, "My names Aika, nice to meet you Tsubomi." I looked at her shocked, "eh?" Soon we became 'friends' quickly, however it seemed like she was asking for information every time. Soon I accidentally told her about the girl, she didn't look surprised at all, "Well..." she closer to my ear and whispered, "It could be her, that older friend of yours, she has dark purple hair and it's a bit curly."

I looked at Yuri then at her, "Nah, she's the one who told us~" She cut me off, "Because she didn't want any suspicions." I looked at Aika, "well I am going to ask Itsuki and Erika first then." She nodded, but as I got up she grabbed my arm, "Tsubomi, I got a question..." I glanced down at her, "Yea?" I asked. "Well, you see, I am actually a big fan of my hero, Precure Rainbow, but she died, and I wanted to know more about her... Like her original name." I looked at her, "Well, you see that's top secret..." She made these sad eyes, "Umm... Well it was So~" "Tsumbomi, don't tell her." Yuri was right there beside a tree glaring at Aika.

"You're that girl aren't you? The one who's looking for information am I correct?" Aika stood, up her eyes were covered by her bangs. I stared at Yuri and I saw the other two come to the fight because of the ruckus, "what are you talking about Yuri?" Aika then pulled me near her, with her hand, on my neck. "Aika?" Then in a flash, we were all Precure, "Come near and she will have a painful experience... That includes the two of you behind me, Sunshine, Marine." She looked at Moonlight, "I knew you would figure out sooner or later, too bad Blossom here is very slow on helping others, oh and while you were paying attention to Blossom, I captured the fairies." She smirked, I squirmed, I had to help my friends.

She let go of me, "I don't need a blossom hostage when I have the greenhouse as hostage," she smirked, we gonna have a fight in here or out side Heartcatch?" Soon we were outside, she fought well, and we fought back, but she was advanced, we lost. "Hmph, fairies, breathe one word about this Cure Song and I will come back and destroy every fairy and Precure out there." Then Aika left, leaving the defeated Heartcatch precure.

 **Hibiki's P.O.V**

I was running towards the park, where Ellen called an emergency meeting. Soon we were there, "Miina, I'm glad you could make it, there was a call I received from the fairies of Heartcatch Precure. it seems there is girl who can change into a Precure that wants information about something. Also it turns out that she beat up Fresh Precure, Precure 5,and Heartcatch." "EH?!" I was shocked myself, "But like the Precure teams that been precures before us! That means we are dead meat!"

Ako, Ellen, and Kanade just looked at me, Kanade said, "Well that doesn't mean that we can't try now does it Hibiki?" Ako nodded, "Yep, we got to try, she's probably weaken, after fighting the others." Ellen just looked down and stayed silent, "You know, there was a brief description of her Precure form..." We all stared at her, and she put hands up, sweat-dropping. I practically yelled in her face,"Tell us!" Kanade came up and did the same thing, "Tell us!" We both said, then Ako joined, "TELL US!" She fell over, then Hummy came up, "Hi nya~" Then Hummy looked over at the fallen Ellen, "Sieren! What are you guys doing to Sieren nya~!" Ellen got up, "Ah, Hummy you saved my life from them!" She hugged the white cat, and the cat stuck up it's chest high proud.

"Don't worry Sieren, I will make sure they don't hurt you!" Hummy said, Ellen smiled, "Aligato, Hummy that makes me feel so much better." Ellen took in a breathe and breathed out, "Her precure form is said, that she is in a mask, has dark long curly purplish hair, and she has an outfit of Wil~" then Ellen fell. "Ellen?! You're joking right?! Ellen?!"

We told Hummy what this meeting was about and Hummy nodded, "Hummy'll check on Sieren Nya~!" Soon she came out, "Feel better?" I asked, she smiled, "Yes, but... I need to tell..." her voice lowered into barley a whisper, "Wilted hearts." Ako gasped, but Kanade and I said, "EH?! HONDONI?!" She nodded. "Oy!" There was a girl running towards us, "Suite Precure! Can you help me?!"

...

There was an awkward silence then we grabbed the girl, cupped her mouth, picked her up, and ran. She never said, her name, but she did say, "You know Cure Rainbow's human name?" The other three shook their heads and I opened my mouth then Ellen grabbed me and pulled me, "Hibiki, no! We don't even now her!" I made a frown and shrugged, "ok," I said.

Then there was a battle, the girl was actually the precure the others talked about, she was strong different then the others, and soon we were defeated, in her anger... But because she was worn out, we got to do some damage to her. However she did manage to corrupt Beat's mind a bit, Beat just gave up until the last minute and saved us, before falling, she was fine of course, for some reason the girl didn't want us dead... Hummy rushed and called the next possible targets, Smile Precure.

 **Miyuki's P.O.V**

I was talking and walking with my friends. "Miina! Let's go to an amusement park! No?" Akane shook her head and laughed, Yayoi giggled, Nao gave this slight smile before laughing out loud, and Reika gave a soft giggle. "Nah," said Akane, "I got a club today," she winked and I fell for it, "Really?! Aww, Akane!" She laughed and then said, " Well Miyuki, you deserve to be called a Baka, the school announced that all clubs were closed like 10 minutes ago too!" I whinned, "Akane!" She laughed harder and the others laughed too, I smiled. We got a call from Hummy and listened, there was a girl that was trying to get information from us, we would be careful.

Then, suddenly a girl came out of the bushes, all battered and fell.

~After tending the mysterious girl's injuries~

 **Aika's P.O.V**

I groaned, my vision was blurry and then there was Akane, Miyuki, Nao, Yayoi, and Reika looking at me. "Why am I on a bench with you five staring down at me I asked. I got up, "What do you want from me?" Miyuki looked at me, "You came out of the bushes and collapsed." "oh, well then bye~" I said, "Joudoumate," Akane said, "Since we did you a favor shouldn't you do us one?" I glared at her, "I didn't ask for any favors number one, and I would be doing you a favor by leaving you guys alone." I remarked.

Miyuki stared at me, "Hondonii? Are really doing us a favor doing that?" I nodded. Then I saw the weird girl think, "Then don't do us a favor do yourself a favor, rest." I glared at her, "I am too busy to rest." Nao looked at me, "Well aren't you stubborn?" I growled at her as an answer. "Look, Smile Precure, just leave me alone." They gasped, then Miyuki said, "Please keep that a seret!" Akane shook Miyuki near death, "That will proof that we are Simle Precure!" she yelled. I smirked and walked away, but Nao grabbed onto my shoulder. "You know, you should rest." I looked at her, Yayoi was nodding and Reika tilted her head and smiled. I sighed, "Look I told you I am very busy, to mess with y'all, and I said I was doing you guys a favor leaving!"

I turned away then Akane grabbed my other shoulder and said, "you should listen to Nao, you know," then I got pissed off. "Look!" I stared at Nao, "Ok, you're a mama, to them and to your seven siblings, but not to me, you got it?!" Nao looked taken back, and Yayoi came up to me, "Umm... Etto... can you apologize to Nao? We care for her much...and..." I stared at Yayoi, "No, she is scared of heights and bugs and etc, I can't trust her." Reika spoke up, "We all have fears you know." I turned around and walked up straight to her face, "Oh, yea. The brains of the team would know right? The one that almost left the team to crumble?!"

Reika was speechless, Akane was about to talk, but I held my hand up in her face, "Don't get started, you made a boyfriend that you have a 88 percent of not meeting again, because he was English! He might have a girlfriend by now."Akane buried her red face in her hands and Miyuki looked upset, "Why are you being so mean? Did you ever have a smile before?" I glared at the smiling idiot, she was worse then the other precure members I met today, I mean like seriously! She is a freaking smiling b****! I glared at her, "I told you I am doing you a favor leaving you alone, but now look at what happened, because I stayed." I thought, _Worse could happen, I think if we do fight I will actually kill her and leave the others._ I smirked at the thought, I liked it.

Miyuki asked, "What made you smile?" I looked at her funny, she actually really wanted to know. I spoke the truth, "Ok then, I thought that if we ever fought, I would kill you and leave the others to grief." She looked taken back and the others stared at me with pure hatred, which I did not care about. Then that smiling baka, smiled at me, "Well... I am glad I got you to smile even though it will make others sad..." I snickered, "You are an idiot! No wonder you don't have alot of friends except the ones that are forced to be friends with you!"

Miyuki finally looked upset, but Akane and Nao was angry. I sneered, "Miina what are you gonna do about it? I want one thing, Happy, I want to know Rainbow's Human name." Reika stood up, "We'll show you how strong we are, right Miyuki?" Miyuki nodded. I sighed, "That would be a mistake, you see... I am the one they tried to warn you about, and I told you, today all I wanted to know was Rainbow's human name, no one gave it to me. I should've been over with this already!" "Oh," Miyuki said, "But is that's the reason you hurt the others, that's just wrong. I'll tell you and you have to leave us alone." I looked at her, sure, I didn't want to fight weak ones anyway, "Ok, then tell me," I said. Yayoi said, "Sonya, her name is Sonya." I grinned evily and said, "Thank you for your service, I will leave miina alone for now..."


	3. What We Did, When She Was Gone

_**Hi! Welcome back to the Smile protectors! This is when Aika was gone, it tells what has been happening in the other Precure's worlds. However this may be very short...**_

* * *

 **Aiko's P.O.V**

I was worried about my sister who locked herself in her room for like a week straight, I didn't hear anything for the first 5 days then I heard scribbles and stuff, I was really worried. Then she came out on Monday, we talked a bit she was the same self, except you could tell she was excited for something, I wanted to know, but I couldn't just go in and find out, I wonder where all the mess I heard went to though. Her room was always white and clean.

~Before Aika came back from her journey~

Then Sekimun appeared, it's been a while, he's been sleeping in my cabinet for like I dunno, forever. Then he got mad at me, "Why did you lock me in the cabinet-Seki?!" I tilted my head at him, I never locked it, "Oh!" then it hit me, "You didn't know how to get out!" I smiled, "Takara wants you to live with her, she made a cute room for you already!" "Duh!" I glared at him, "fine I was going to share some cheesecake with you..." I closed one of my eyes while my other eye stared down at him, "F-Fine -Seki, Just let me eat Seki!" I smiled at him, "Here."

As Sekimun ate I looked at the window, I really wondered, what to do... Then I remembered, Precure training! I ran with Sekimun in my bag, with all my might.

~After running for 15 minutes~

"Aiko where were you?" Fuki-senpai asked, "N-Nothing Fuki-senpai!" I yelled, my face flushed, she laughed, "Just Fuki's fine, since we are comrades, leader~!" She winked and I relaxed, and smiled. "A-Aligato, and ok!"

~After an hour of death camp~

*Sigh* "Aiko? Did you just sigh?" Fuki asked, "Eh? N-no!" I lied. Takara made a face, "I mean I did sigh, sorry for the lie, it's just that this is hard!" "We understand you Aiko! We are human after all... I don't know about Fuki though..." "Eh?!" Fuki turned to see the girl who said that, Kazue. "Nani?" Fuki asked. Kazue started to sweat, "go-gomen, I meant that you're more fit and such..." Then the our quiet girl spoke up, "This isn't hard at all, it's like kicking a frisbee in the air away, or like doing a back flip with food in front of you, or pinning like a frisbee, with a leg out then you use the other leg to push yourself up." "Etto... Yuki..." Mizuki said, "Nani?" Yuki asked, "Eh.. nothing... never mind..."

Yuki just tilted her head and shrugged, "ok." We did another hour more and I found a move I liked the most, it was called the 'Poison darts.' Takara asked fuki, "How do you know all this anyway Fuki?" Fuki looked up and smiled, "By a girl named Sonya and Sihira." _Sihira?! That was a name Sekimun told me about! I thought._ "Madeh Seki," said Sekimun. We all looked up at him, "Sihira and Sonya Seki?!" Fuki nodded, "Yes they taught me how to fight these things called Hikarikas and told me to keep this a secret.." her voice hushed, "That they were friends with the Precure sisters!"

Sekimun looked at Fuki... "Why you seki?" We all looked up at him confused, "I am asking seki, why did they chose to let you know the scared moves and not the other Precure seki?" Kazue spoke up, "Eh?! Other Precure... that means!" Sekimun nodded, "Hai, Sonya and Sihira was the names of the Precure sisters." Fuki stared at him shocked, "Eh?! Demo, that means... I was learning from the sisters! Umm... which Precure was Rainbow? I'm just asking because Sonya always seemed to like me..."

"NANI SEKI?!" Yuki grabbed Sekimun and Mizuki hushed him, "Nani seki?! Sonya seki? Fuki nodded, "Hai, Sonya." Sekimun started thinking, then looked over at Fuki and started inspecting then sighed and landed on Kazue's shoulder. "What's so special about you Fuki? Why did Rainbow take a liking in you-seki?" "EH?!" We all yelled, expect Yuki who just made a soft 'oh' sound.

~After a very loooong talk about why Fuki was taught by the sisters, they went back to training~

"Ok," said Fuki, "What is your favorite move and show. Each had a simple move expect for Yuki and me, Yuki said she liked all the hard attacks while I said, "Poison darts." They looked at me with interest. "Show me," Fuki commanded. I nodded and I did the move with an easier twist for an extra kick at the end. Fuki 'oohed' me, "That's how Sihira did that move... It was her move after all... Teach me!" She said, and the others walked over to learn too.

We all had fun and turns out the training time was about three hours. We walked over to our house with Takara, she was going to be doing a sleepover with me. Every day that week, we did more training and Takara did more sleepovers.

 **Takara's P.O.V**

I had tons of fun with Aiko, since Aika didn't come out and yelled at us, which was awkward and fine. We did some more tactics to defeat the Hikarikas, as they came out. We fought back and got stronger, then after a week or so we saw Cure Song again, except that she wasn't exactly pure looking like she did before. Plus now she worked for them, Kareek was a boy that summoned Hikarikas, there were also Dr. Fathom, Slyslay, Hinder, and Heather, so now they got a dark Cure Song, just amazing!

 **Mizuki's P.O.V**

I had fun in training, but while I did it, I also had to study, and try not to be so impulsive for my parents... the last one was harder then imagined. Soon we had harder enemies and we trained more.

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

I looked around in the dark room I was in, I was upset, we were practicing as hard as we could, and we'd win in the end, but be completely exhausted. We needed to grow stronger we all agreed on that, but I was busy a lot with other people's problems, I was completely stuck.

 **Kazue's P.O.V**

"Hikarika, Henshiin and bring sorrow!" I heard the menacing soft voice, it was Kareek. He summoned a Wire Hikarika, I sighed. WE transformed and started attacking again.

 **Hoshi's P.O.V**

As we defeated the Wire, we went out to a pizza place. I thought about what Sekimun said, then he popped out of Takara's backpack and scared us half to death, "What's wrong -seki?" he asked oh so innocently, I smiled politely, I tried to be as nice as I could, but the real me didn't want to be sooo nice. I wanted to be me, but I couldn't be, thanks to my built out future made by my parents. I sighed a bit and I saw Yuki stare at me and I froze," well umm...We need to eat now right?"I asked, Aiko stated,"yep."


	4. The Truth is Hurtful!

**_Hi hi! Sorry about the short chapter at the last chapter, my bad! This chapter will be about Cure Song , dark cure song. And how she changes please do enjoy! Also Aika's dramamtic turn in her POV is less detailed then Aiko's is so yea._**

* * *

 **Aika's P.O.V**

I sighed and fell asleep, soon I woke up, it passed 2 to 3 days already, slept for a long time for sure... I looked out the window and saw the precure fighting a volleyball Hikarika and Heather was out, I jumped and transformed, I got ready to fight, "Oy," I yelled I was facing the Precure, soon I decided to know more about them I need to be their opponents, my opinion.

"Happy Precure right?" I asked, they did their team thing it was, "Smile, smile. Shine, shine. Precure! Happiness creators!" My opinion it's stupid. I was in battle, soon I defeated them. _Too easy,_ I thought. I headed towards the evil lair and hid behind a wall, they were talking with Masmastarena, the boss. He said, "We need to keep manipulating her, then we'll become the strongest of them all! Don't let her change sides, I am watching." I snickered, he was watching, oh sure. He is watching me listen to this oh so secret conversation about me being used.

I hated being used so I was over them, soon I saw Kareek have this new power and he was wrecking things and causing havoc, he was saying, "Where's Song?! Where is she?! Answer me Precure!" I actually enjoyed the wreck and I went over to check out what was happening. Of course I was in the shadows, I didn't want to be spotted. I saw the Precure, and man... They were beaten up into pulps. I sorta laughed, then I saw one was standing even though battered the most. It was my sister she was protecting her comrades, I smirked she would run out sooner or later. She didn't just as Kareek was about to give the finishing shoot, I ran in between them, I got hit with the blow. I taken the blow straight on.

I was blasted back and my sister caught, I detransformed and saw my sister shocked, I knew she knew I was Cure Song, but I guess she decided not to believe it. I gave her a weak smile before blacking out, also I seemed to make out a few words before I did pass out, I don't remember what they were though... I also knew Kareek was in trouble, no one was supposed to hurt me, even if I betrayed them.

 **Aiko's P.O.V**

 _I was standing in front of my friends again, I was the most beaten, but I couldn't let them die, even if it meant sacrificing myself. Then a figure appears it was my sister, there was a bright flash as her Precure form was different it wasn't wilting hearts anymore. It was made out of hearts in a rainbow color and she had musical notes as her ribbon theme._

 _She screamed, "No one will hurt my sister and her friends!" I watched in amazement, I never knew she cared for me, then I remembered the overpowered Kareek. She got hit, full blow and flew, i caught her before she fell, and she looked up at me with tears in her rianbow eyes, she changed back to her orignal form Aika, i was shocked, although I knew Cure Song was my sister._ _She murmured, "I love you Aiko, take care~" Before she blacked out._

I looked down at my sister, she was in bed. Hoshi came over and started to treat her wounds, everyone one of the team came and gave her their thanks of saving them. I looked at her, my eyes filled with sorrow. Tears came out and poured on her, it was just me and my sister then. She woke up and gently put her hands on my cheeks, I stopped crying, "Aiko, you've grown. I haven't there is still a mystery~." I wondered about what she said though.

 **Aika's P.O.V**

I looked around, I was in a dream for sure, but what kind? "Sonya-san! Are we going or what?" I turned to see Nozomi waving her hands at me smiling. I was confused, first did she forgive me yet? And that I wasn't Cure Rainbow was I?" I ran after her and soon, I saw Hikarikas, I heard myself mummer, "Great old enemies..." Then I realized something, I wasn't controlling myself. "The elements that keeps you balanced! Cure Rainbow!" I yelled. Soon I was standing with Poison, but all other precure were defeated, I gave a nod to Poison and she nodded back.

We told everyone to back off and did suicide, Poison soon died protecting me, but I held to her body and protected it, even though she was already dead. I guess Rainbow wanted to do something for her sister, to return the favor. Then Rainbow died, I saw a girl that looked like Hoshi run towards Rainbow and she wept, I noticed it was Hoshi, she was weeping for my death. I mean Rainbow's death.

Then it hit me, why I was so into Rainbow, why I felt so distant. Why I felt connected to her, her past, her background. I was her, I was right the math was right, rainbow had over a hundred percent of being reborn, but I didn't know who it was until know, I was her, I am her. I have hurt my fellow Precure to know just one little bit of her background, when I was her. I knew then I had to go apologize.

I was up in a bit and wrote a letter to my sister and left, I needed to apologize, my heart had a hole that I could mend. I went to precure 5 gogo first. I went to Natt's House and knocked on the door, pain was steaming now and as soon as the door opened, I fell, because I had so much pain contained.


End file.
